Jack's Illness
by 8812epic
Summary: What's wrong with Jack? can Jamie and the Guardians find out? Please read and review if you want more.
1. Chapter 1

"Jack!" Elisabeth screamed at the top of her lungs. Two boys who had been walking by heard her scream, they ran through the trees, and saw a little girl with strait brown hair, she was crying by a big hole in the ice.

"What happened?" the taller of the two asked.

"M- my b- brother!" The little girl sobbed.

"What's your name?"

"Elisabeth."

"Okay, Elisabeth, where do you live?"

"J-just down the trail." She pointed to a trail that led into the forest.

"Okay, let's get you home."

"What about Jack!"

The two boys looked at each other, unsure of how tell Elisabeth that her brother was... Gone.

Three hundred and four years later, There stood a fourteen year old brown haired boy.

"Jack, where are you?"

"Up here Jamie." Said the white haired seventeen year old.

"Can you come down?"

"Sure."

Little did Jack know, Jamie had a snowball at the ready to throw at him. But when Jack jumped to the ground Jamie's eyes widened with shock.

The usually fun and happy teen now looked as though he was going to pass out, he had dark circles under his eyes and was more pale then normal. Jamie dropped the snowball and ran to his friend.

"Jack!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie ran over to Jack, filled with concern for his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Pitch, he's back."

"B- but you defeated him over four years ago!"

Then Jamie noticed the blood on Jack's hoodie!

"What did he do to you?"

Before Jack could answer he collapsed into the snow!

"Jack!"

Jamie knelt to his knees beside Jack unsure of what to do. Then he got an idea, he got to his feet and sprinted through the woods toward town. He ran all the way to Cupcake's house and knocked on the door. Cupcake's mom, Mrs. Anderson, answered the door, "well, hello Jamie." She greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson. Is Cupcake home?"

"Yes she is, let me get her."

With that, Mrs. Anderson, walked into the house. A few minutes later, Cupcake stepped out on to the landing.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's Jack, he's hurt!"

"What- but how?"

"Pitch."

"But isn't Pitch gone?"

"Not anymore. come on I'll explain on the way. "

With that, the two brunets ran through town and into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

They ran as fast as they could to where Jamie had last seen Jack; by his lake. When they reached Jack, all they could see of him was a ball of white, blue and brown. Then they heard a terrifying voice, "oh poor Jack no one to save you no one to here your screams."

"Pitch!" Jamie whispered to Cupcake.

"Hide!"

"No! We need to help Jack!"

It was then that they heard a blood curdling scream, the two looked up from there bickering, eyes wide with horror.

There stood Pitch with one half of Jack's staff in each hand and a large, evil, grin on his face. Before Jamie knew what he was doing, ran and tackled Pitch. Pitch yelled in surprise, as he dropped Jack's staff and fell to the ground with Jamie on top of him.

"Grab the staff!"

Cupcake sprang into action, running forward, grabbing the staff and running over to Jack. She knelt down next to him and gently shook his shoulder. No response. Just then Jamie walked up behind Cupcake, "how is he?"

"He won't wake up! What happened to you?"

Jamie now had a black eye and a bloody nose.

"Pitch happened."


	4. Chapter 4

"We need the Guardians they're the only one's who can help." Jamie said.

"But how do we contact them?"

Jamie thought about that for a moment, "I got it!"

"What?"

"How we can contact the Guardians! Sophie just lost a tooth this morning, we can put a note under Sophie's pillow!"

"One Problem, Tooth doesn't collect the teeth herself."

"Well then one of her baby teeth will find it."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Well what can we do with Jack? We can't just leave him here!"

"We'll take him to my house."

"How?"

"I'll go get my new sled."

"Okay."

"Be right back!"

With that, Jamie tore off through the forest toward his house.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jamie reached his house, he started to rummage through the shed looking for his sled. He searched for a good half hour before he found it. When he found it he grabbed it, turned and started to run.

"What took you so long?" Cupcake questioned.

"I had to find the sled."

"Where was it?"

"In the shed, under my Dad's tools."

With that, Jamie put the sled down next to jack and helped Cupcake lift him onto it. Once they got him settled they started to walk back to Jamie's house.

About half way there they ran into Caleb and Claude, "Hey, Jamie!" The two twins exclaimed, before they saw Jack.

"Hey guys."

Then they noticed Jamie's face, "dude, what happened to you?" Caleb questioned.

"It's Pitch he's back!"

"What? But the guardians just defeated him like four years ago!" Claude exclaimed.

"I know. But that doesn't change the fact that he is back. just look what he did to Jack!"

Jamie stepped out of the way so they could see Jack, their eyes widened with fear for their friend.

"what are we going to do with him?" Claude asked while his brother just stared.

"Take him to Jamie's house." Cupcake replied, as she began walking.

The three boys naturally followed close behind.

When they reached the house, Sophie came running out the front door to great them but froze when she saw her brothers face, "what happened?" she questioned.

"Sophie do you remember how Jack and the rest of the guardians defeated pitch?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Sophie replied hesitantly.

"Well, he's back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean pitch is back."

Then she saw Jack, instantly she rushed over to him and knelt down next to him.

"Did Pitch do this?" She asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes, he did." Jamie replied, quietly.

Sophie nodded slowly in response.


End file.
